Seeing Angels
by vixen519
Summary: AU from when Christine ran off after Eric killed Joseph, she goes to her father's grave to make out her feelings of the recent events. PART 1 OF SONGFIC TRILOGY


_**AN:**_This is PART ONE OF A TRILOGY!This takes place like right after the Chandelier fell BUT Christine didn't accept Raoul's proposal so AU from Joseph's death.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Phantom of the Opera (ALW, Lereoux does), as for the song it belongs to Within Temptation ('Angels')

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seeing Angels<span>**

* * *

><p>After what had happened in the past week or so, the young up and coming blonde diva felt so many things it hard just to described them in <span>just<span> words really. And there was really one person she could go to talk to about this, unfortunately he was the one that was tilting her world utterly. Besides she was not the kind of person to describe her feelings usually in words, it was unnatural for her.

Christine should have known when she had taken his mask down below in his home that things would change between the two of them immediately. It had been entirely selfish and rude of her to ask that of him when they were just doing their usual music lessons and now she hardly knew if he would talk to her or look at her the same way again because of it.

The next thing that blew her usually boring days at the opera house was when her childhood friend Raoul came back stage between Acts while they changed her into Carlotta's costume after the rather humorous voice crack she had happen to her. After all the years Christine had known her 'Angel' she had never seen him do **anything** that violent until that night she saw Joseph's body hanging from the rafters.

She was grateful that because of that startling death that appeared in public they gave everyone a week to themselves. Which is why she was currently sitting in front of her late father's grave talking to him as if he could give her some sort of answer's as to what she could do!

"Father…I am baffled as to his actions! You know he is kind and wants the best for the Opera House but I cannot see why what happened that night could be for the good! We both know Buqet wasn't the nicest of the workers there but that didn't mean he deserved to DIE!", she cried onto the steps of his tomb. It was a very cloudy day to match her mood and was starting to threaten rain any moment if she wasn't careful. The sun was also beginning to set in the far-off distance which made the graveyard seem much gloomier, well to her at least. At least she was by herself she thought as she cradled her cross her mother left her.

"_Sparkling 'Angel', I believed! You were my savior in my time of need. Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear; all the whispers, the warnings so clear!_

Christine stood up as she sang out and was walking around some the miscellaneous and unknown tombs near her fathers. She unconsciously dusted the dirt off of the black corset dress she had 'borrowed' from costumes before coming to see her father.

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more! No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart! You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams; I wished they turned into real! You broke the promise and made me realize it was all just a lie!_

She was seeing Eric's, no 'The Phantoms' face flash through her mind. When she took off his beautiful white mask, his angry upset face and how he yelled at her! It was understandable but he terrified her. When he first met her in the chapel how he had claimed to be her 'Angel of Music' and then turned out to be the man who was behind all of Carlotta's misfortunes and several of the ballet dancers claims of frightful stories. He had **sworn** to her they would do wonderful, beautiful things for music… but that night he killed him it was as if she no longer knew who he was.

_Sparkling 'Angel'; I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me. Fallen angel, tell me why! What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

She knew there were reasons Eric had for hiding below the opera house, wearing a mask and several other things. And that week she was down there she had wanted to find out and ask about him at least a thousand times but her courage failed her from letting her ask him. She was scared that he might take her back up if she angered him and she had managed to do that with that de-masking! Damn she just didn't know what to do about getting to know him! One thing that did scare her was she could tell how he treated her so delicately he cared for her. Christine knew she was falling very hard for him but now with all of this she feared nothing would come of it!

_Could have been forever, now have we reach the end. This world may have failed you; it doesn't give the reason why! You could have chosen a different path in life…_

Tears were openly streaming down her face at the thought of what could be with herself and Eric. But as of now with him being so angry with her she knew it would be exactly her father's body right now. Filled with nothingness.

**SA SA SA**

Watching from a careful distance as Christine left her father's grave, Eric realized he had to reconsider her actions after recent events after all. He too turned away and was gone with a swish of his black cloak.


End file.
